Amor Verdadeiro
by Annnha 3lack
Summary: Lilian resolve tirar satisfações com Tiago sobre o que andaram lhe falando.Tem esperanças de confirmar o amor que dizem ele sentir por ela.Mas parece que as coisas não estão indo tão bem quanto ela esperava...


Lá estava ela; parada diante dele.O garoto cujo nome, há algum tempo, nem suportaria ouvir falar. Tiago Potter. Mas agora era diferente, havia chamado o garoto para se encontrar com ela no jardim, perto do lago, debaixo de uma árvore. Precisava conferir os rumores que corriam pelo castelo, os rumores que tanto suas amigas lhe falavam. Os rumores de que era verdadeiro o amor que Tiago sentia por ela. Ela havia percebido, já havia um tempo, que sentia o mesmo por ele. Como? Não saberia explicar. E lá estava ela agora, diante dele. Lílian não sabia o que falar. Estava sem saber o que fazer. Estava perdida e ficava mais perdida ainda olhando o seu belo rosto. O rosto dele era possuído de uma incrível beleza, difícil de se descrever. E mesmo apesar de tudo o que as pessoas falavam, sua beleza não podia ser comparada a de Sirius, eram totalmente diferentes. Os dois garotos eram bonitos, mas cada um de um jeito, não desmerecendo ninguém. Tinha que parar de pensar e agir. Tinha medo de ele não ficar esperando ela falar e decidisse ir embora. Estava aflita, porem não conseguia mais esperar para confirmar o que lhe fora dito. Estava entrando em desespero. Não sabia como começar.

- Você me acha bonita? – perguntou ela inconscientemente. Era uma pergunta boba, mas foi a primeira que lhe veio a sua mente. Achava que havia corado um pouco.

- Não – respondeu Tiago com um certo tom estranho em sua voz.

Lílian ficou em silencio, talvez o que lhe haviam dito não passava de bobagem. Mas não ia desistir agora. Mesmo que ele não a achasse bonita não significava que não gostasse dela. Tentou novamente com qualquer outra pergunta que lhe veio à mente, não podia ficar parada em silencio; não agora.

- Você quer passar o tempo da sua vida comigo ? – Achou que tinha exagerado, mas afinal, ela queria mesmo saber isso. Corou mais ainda mesmo assim.

-Não... – respondeu ele com o mesmo tom estranho na voz, porém havia também um tom de pena.

Estaria ele sentindo pena dela? Mas porque? Estaria com pena de humilhá-la com suas respostas negativas depois de tudo?

Sentiu que uma lágrima havia brotado em seu olho. Queria ir embora, mas antes resolveu fazer uma última pergunta.

- Se eu for me embora agora, você irá chorar? – perguntou sentindo sua voz falhar.

- Não... – disse ele desviando seu olhar do dela e começando a ficar vermelho.

Ela já tinha ouvido muito, o bastante para magoá-la profundamente. Além de ter feito um papel de ridícula na frente dele, o que lhe disseram não era verdade. Ele não gostava dela...Percebeu então que estava chorando, lágrimas caindo de sua face. Não sabia mais o que olhar ou pra quem olhar. E sem perceber, estava indo embora, lhe dando as costas. Queria sair de lá, chorar a vontade por sua decepção.

Mas então eis que sentiu algo lhe segurando o braço. Tentou resistir, mas era mais forte do que ela. Olhou pra trás então e o que viu a surpreendeu. Lá estava Tiago, chorando com um rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, seus olhos vermelhos e com um sorriso esboçado. Porque ele estaria chorando se era ela quem estava sofrendo o rejeitamento? Então ele lhe fala, reunindo toda a sua coragem:

- Você não é bonita, você é linda...

Lílian não sabia o que pensar, seu olhar fixo agora ao dele.

- Eu não quero passar o tempo da minha vida com você, eu preciso passar o tempo da minha vida com você...

Ela não sabia o que fazer, olhando um garoto forte, inteligente e bonito como esse se desmanchando todo ao lhe dizer essas coisas...

- E eu não iria chorar se você fosse embora...Eu iria morrer.

Ela então caiu em lágrimas. Não estava errada, ele gostava mesmo dela. Estava se sentindo feliz e aliviada e tudo o que conseguiu fazer a seguir foi pular em cima do garoto lhe abraçando. Ele respondeu o seu abraço carinhosamente, ambos chorando. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou em seus braços, só sabia de uma coisa:

- Eu te amo – ela lhe disse, beijando-o finalmente.


End file.
